


YOU

by youalice



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youalice/pseuds/youalice
Summary: 奇巴纳觉得，聂梓是个总让他出乎意料的男人。
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 3





	YOU

**Author's Note:**

> *精灵宝可梦：剑/盾 奇巴纳×聂梓

奇巴纳觉得，聂梓是个总让他出乎意料的男人。

比如说在初次见面，当时他们还不是什么道馆馆主，仅仅只是个不起眼的挑战者中的某一个。奇巴纳记得那天机擎市意外地下起了雨，没带雨具的他被困在了机擎竞技场而有幸获得了旁观道馆挑战赛的机会。他还记得那天先是下着毛毛细雨，露天的竞技场能让人清晰地感受到天色的变化。奇巴纳到观众台找了个勉强能挡雨的位置坐下，场上卡芜的风速狗正把挑战者的直冲熊死死咬住。奇巴纳撇了撇嘴，把双臂枕在了后脑勺，他惋惜地想：“来迟了，这场战斗立刻就要结束了。”不管怎么看，直冲熊都已经被逼到尽头，仅仅只需往屁股上轻轻踹上那么一脚就能把它踹进败北的泥潭。他看了眼那个挑战者，矮小消瘦的身躯弱不禁风，精致的脸蛋惨白得很，看起来就如小说中所描述的吸血鬼——毫无生气的人，像个没有生命的人偶，看着就是个不会受胜利女神青睐的人。

雨开始变浓了，微打湿了奇巴纳的球鞋。观众席上，奇巴纳打了个哈欠开始思考起要不要回到室内，免得因为这场毫无观看价值的战斗而让自己患上感冒。只是当他起身将要离开之时，一声亢奋响亮的声音如雷鸣般炸响于全场于天际，原本细如针线的雨丝顷刻间变成豆粒般大小，密集硕大的雨珠打在地上啪啪作响，打在手心令人生疼。那个惨白的人微低着头，黑与白相间的刘海遮住了那张死气沉沉的脸，让奇巴纳看不见他的表情。

奇巴纳猛地从梦中乍醒。他瞪着双眼喘息着，用手抹去额角的汗。梦的内容已经忘记了，可因梦而起的惊悚感还在并让他大脑刺痛。他呻吟了一声，下意识地摸索着身旁的位置——没人，但被窝还存着余温。

“聂梓？”他呼喊着爱人的名字走向客厅，名字的主人似乎没听见而没有回应，只是轻声哼着歌、喝着高脚杯里的红酒。他的黏美龙枕着聂梓的大腿，在聂梓的摇篮曲和抚摸中安稳入睡。

奇巴纳从沙发后面搂住了聂梓，他能感觉到臂弯中的人倏忽而逝的颤抖。他轻声笑笑，蹭着聂梓的脸颊：“怎么起来了？”

聂梓没有回答，他伸手摸了摸奇巴纳的头发，微湿的触感让他皱起了眉：“做噩梦了吗？”

“大概吧，”奇巴纳绕过沙发坐到了聂梓身旁。他小心翼翼的，生怕吵醒了他的龙，“不记得了。”他把头倚在聂梓的肩膀，瘦骨嶙峋的肩头硌着太阳穴更是让他的头痛增加了几分，可即便如此，奇巴纳还是舍不得离开聂梓温暖的体温。

聂梓是个时常使人感到意外的人。颓废感的妆容、暴戾的歌曲以及作为“恶”的代表这一身份，任谁对他的第一印象都会与他本人产生莫大的偏差和偏见。明明有着如此飞扬跋扈的形象，却是个无比温柔的人。只要对他撒娇，他总是会带着一脸的无可奈何然后给予回应。

“聂梓，聂梓。”

“嗯……怎么了？”聂梓微笑着轻声问道。他偏过头，亲吻了奇巴纳的发旋，细长的手指抹去奇巴纳眼角的泪珠，“那个梦有这么可怕吗？”聂梓问。

奇巴纳摇了摇头：“不知道，不记得了。是聂梓……”他停顿了一下，深吸了一口气，“睁开眼，聂梓你就不见了。”

聂梓抚摸着奇巴纳刺刺的短发处、声音低沉，像在安抚着夜啼的婴儿：“我不是故意的，对不起。”

“聂梓，聂梓。”

“我在。”

“聂梓……”奇巴纳终于忍不住吸起了鼻子，他换了个姿势，抱住了他的人：“聂梓，我好寂寞啊。”

“我在哦。”

只要撒娇就必定会以温柔回应的聂梓。

“聂梓，聂梓。”奇巴纳亲吻着聂梓的脖子，终于忆起了那个梦。那不是个噩梦，一点也不是，他身上淋漓并非惊吓的冷汗，而是因热血沸腾而冒出的畅快的汗水。

“聂梓，聂梓……我好爱你啊。”奇巴纳抬头，对聂梓露出了一个大大的微笑。

聂梓对奇巴纳的突然感到不解，但他什么也不会说、什么也不抱怨，只是以吻回应了这个微笑。

“就是现在！双倍奉还！”

劈开天际的金色闪电照亮了暗沉沉的竞技场，狂风呼啸、吹开了那碍事的刘海，豆粒大的雨珠迎风铺面而来、打湿了那张惨白的脸。在这狂风怒雨之中，那张苍白骇人的脸不再笼罩着死气，在闪电的金光照亮之下，他是那么自信而充满活力。那双眼睛，啊……是那双薄荷色的眼睛在电闪雷鸣，那翠绿的炽热熔岩迸发而出，烧灼了奇巴纳的心脏。那个人笑着、笑着，嘴角的弧度随着火焰与利爪的斗量愈发上扬愈发亮丽。他大笑着、神采飞扬，丝毫不在意落在他舌尖上的雨水是怎么个淡然无味。奇巴纳被震住了，那个人偶般的孩子是如此强壮而富有魄力，那么得比谁都要猛烈地呼吸着，没有了半点刚才的阴沉和虚弱。

为什么呢……到底是为什么呢。

奇巴纳在心底呐喊、咬牙切齿，咬紧的牙关仿佛要被自己咬碎。到底是为什么才能让这个死尸般的人在分秒之间比在场的所有人都更像个活着的人类？奇巴纳感到了一股燥热，一股从他奔流的血液中升腾而起的燥热正灼烧着他的身体，冰冷的雨水捶打着皮肤也浇不灭他皮肉之下燃起的烈焰。

为什么啊……究竟是为什么啊！

奇巴纳想要朝那个人怒吼。仅差一步，他将踏上那片绿茵的草坪，只差6秒的奔跑，他就能抓住那个点燃了他的人的肩膀。

一声哨声突兀而起，宣告了这场战斗的结束。裁判手中胜利的旗帜最终指向的是那头遍体鳞伤却依旧骄傲的兽类以及在它身后收敛了光芒的人，被道出的胜利者们的名字比刚才的雷鸣还要更震耳欲聋。

为什么呢，聂梓？告诉我为什么啊，为什么你会如此耀眼、光芒四射，为什么你会这般炙热、炽痛了我的眼睛？

聂梓，聂梓！告诉我吧！聂梓！

奇巴纳还是踏出了那一步，沾着水珠的青草在他脚下沙沙作响。摆脱了云层的阳光照耀在混合着汗水的雨珠上，折射出刺目的光。一步、两步、三步……仅仅还需五步，他就能如愿所得的抓住那瘦弱的双肩。那个人拨开他湿透了的侧发，对离他五步之遥的奇巴纳皱起了他好看的眉毛。

聂梓意外的是个很会放纵自己的人，倒不是因为他看起来不像，反而是看起来太像了。他有着那么多的反差，使得奇巴纳不自觉地就会从感觉的反面去断定这个人。他看起来嗜酒，所以应该他喝不了酒；他看起来很会抽烟，所以他应该厌恶香烟。奇巴纳是这么认为的，直到那天他在酒吧遇见了那个聂梓。满桌的啤酒瓶罐，有的从桌上滚落到地板，聂梓嘴里叼着烟、手撑着下巴、双目无神地看着空空如也的墙壁——看来道馆赛加入极巨化的事让他压力很大，奇巴纳想着，忍不住朝那个空空如也的躯体走去。

“你脸色看起来不太好。”他说，踢开了地上的易拉罐，坐在了离聂梓稍有距离的位置上。

聂梓头也没转一下，只是含糊地“嗯”了一声以作回应，也不知道究竟有没有在听。奇巴纳因对方的冷漠对待感到了一丝丝尴尬，他耸了耸肩，开始逐个晃动桌上成堆的罐子，企图从中寻找一罐还有剩的啤酒罐。沉默、沉默、沉默，聂梓显然是习惯于沉默的，可奇巴纳不是，在这沉默中他愈发感到不自在，像有数万的蚁在身上撕咬他的皮肉。他脑中飞速运转着，可就是想不出一个能打破这份尴尬的词。他和聂梓还不熟，即使他们早在挑战者时期就杠上过，可实际上还没熟到能勾肩搭背称兄弟，他连能安慰聂梓的角色位置都还没得到。  
最终打破这场无言之战的人是聂梓。他挪了挪屁股爬到了奇巴纳身边，用双指夹起了叼在嘴里的香烟，对这个还傻愣傻愣埋头晃易拉罐的人打了枚响指。奇巴纳闻声转头，一转便被聂梓捧住了脸、吻住了嘴唇。一股烟草的香气被灌入口中，辛辣的气味呛得他头昏脑涨。他猛地推开了那个让他咳嗽不止的犯人，而那个人正对奇巴纳的丑态低声发笑。

“妈的——咳、”奇巴纳咳嗽着，断断续续地咒骂，“你他妈、咳咳……你他妈有毛病？”

聂梓继续笑着，越笑越大声、越笑越夸张，最终笑倒在沙发上、滚到了奇巴纳的大腿边。他枕着奇巴纳硬得像石头的大腿就不笑了，伸手把香烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，然后就什么也不说什么也不做，只留下被他当人肉枕头的奇巴纳僵挺着身子不知所措。

过了漫长如数月的几分钟，聂梓才慢悠悠地开口说话，他说：“你真烦人。”

一句并不友好的话，奇巴纳对此的感想仅是“即使被烟熏哑了，声音还是那么好听”。

“抱歉。”奇巴纳道歉道，对枕着他大腿的人露出了一个不被看见的尴尬的笑。

“啊……好烦。”聂梓又重复喊道，“好烦，太烦人了。”他翻过身，仰面直视奇巴纳的眼，从不透露出负面情绪的脸此刻像破了口的瓦斯瓶泄漏着点点焦躁，“好烦人，给我说点什么吧，太烦了。”

奇巴纳看着聂梓眼中那抹被怒火缠绕的薄荷绿眨了眨眼睛。他开始思考，或许他就不该来向心情不好的聂梓搭话的，可转念又想，他也并不为此而后悔。

“今晚月亮很美？”

“是吗，有多美呢？”

奇巴纳皱起了眉思考片刻，然后一本正经地回答：“又大又圆还很亮。”话音刚落，便收到了聂梓的嗤笑。

“哦，”聂梓弯着嘴角笑说，“描述地还挺准确。”

奇巴纳撇了撇嘴，伸手拨开聂梓碍事的侧发：“你心情不好。”

“对，差爆了。”

“为什么？因为洛兹的迁城计划吗？”

聂梓挑起了眉，他说：“如果你不提这个，今晚至少还没那么糟。”

“抱歉。”奇巴纳道歉，却被聂梓的“为什么要道歉？”呛得哑口无言。

聂梓叹了口气，坐了起来。他往奇巴纳怎么也找不到一罐剩着酒的罐子堆里随便一拿，便拿到了罐还没开封的啤酒。他单手拉开了拉环，把麦芽苦味的酒精往喉咙里灌。奇巴纳很想告诉他别喝了，可刚开口还没发声，就被一个吻堵住了嘴，灌入了一口啤酒香。聂梓跨坐在奇巴纳的大腿上，手指抹去奇巴纳流出嘴角的酒精。

他说：“来做点让我开心的事吧，我现在烦得很。”

奇巴纳吞咽了一口口中的唾沫，对眼前这个尤其陌生的同僚回应：“好。”

他答应了，并开始祈求今晚能让他们止步不前的关系发生转变。

他问、聂梓问：“你笑什么？”

笑什么？

奇巴纳抚摸上自己的嘴角，嘴角不知何时竟上扬起了弧度。

“为什么？对啊，为什么？我怎么知道为什么。”他回答道，紧握起双拳。

“我才想知道为什么啊。”奇巴纳怒吼。他只知道，在那双燃烧猛烈的薄荷色双眸的注视下，他的呼吸越发困难，燥热的呼吸烫伤了他的气管。像龙一样，他觉得自己此刻就像一条被挑衅的巨龙，这么得气愤却也感到兴奋不已。仿佛在此刻之前他从没真正活过，是眼前的人用熊熊燃烧的火把点燃了他的龙尾巴。

“告诉我吧聂梓，求你了，告诉我吧！”奇巴纳捧起那张布满了惊讶的脸，从他薄荷绿弹珠般的眼睛里看到了自己势要将对方嚼碎吞咽下肚的笑脸。

告诉我，为什么我会无法自拔地迷恋上了你？

END


End file.
